


The Cracked Wedding Bell

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, M/M, Minecraft, Sad Furry, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This biased off of a Tiktok by, "hazel_the_fish".  Its about Fundy and Dreams wedding!  I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry If it's too short, I hope I didn't disappoint you.

It was finally the day, so much has happened since their Movie day. There have been wars and mistypes. Pain and loss. Finally there was going to be a pause. The two sides could be at peace for at least a day.

Fundy’s heart could finally take a break. He could finally greet the man he loved as his Husband. He was excastic, he could barely keep his tail from wagging. He could finally boast to Philza that he was married as well.

Fundy nervously watched the clock. He was counting the seconds and gripping his arm tightly. His mind was scared to hurt again, but his heart could only feel the love in the air. He was going to be married in just a few hours.

As Fundy continued to get lost in his mind someone entered his room. “Fundy?” The voice spoke out. 

Fundy let out a silent yelp in surprise, “Philza? Why are you in here?” Fundy asked, confused.

Philza chuckled, “Fundy, I’m married, I know how nerve racking it is,” Philza paused, he could tell the Fundy was scared, the boy has had a rough few weeks. Phil walked Fundy to the bed and sat him down, “I know that you’re scared, you’re mind is probably going to the worst case scenario, trust me it’s normal, It happens to all of us.” Philza finished.

“Really?” Fundy asked,his grip got lighter as he began to calm down.

Philza again chuckled, “Trust me, it’s going to go great,” Fundy chuckled and let out a long breath, “Unless you mess up your vows that is,” Philza jokes. Fundy’s heart dropped,  _ What if I mess up! _ Phil could see that Fundy’s body stiffened after that remark, “Hey, you’re going to be fine, It was a joke Fundy. I know you’ll do great,” Fundy was still stiff, “If it will make you feel better we can practice your vows.” Philza said.

Fundy’s tail shot up, Phil had to hide a smile, “That would be very nice.” Fundy saids with a nervous chuckle. Phil stood up and gave his hand out to help Fundy up. The two stood facing each other. Fundy grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and started to speak, “Dream, I’m so honored that you are here with me today, I’m so happy that you stood by me through all of this.” Fundy paused and looked up at Phil, Phil just mouthed a “go on” and rolled his hand. Fundy took a shaky breath and continued, “You make me feel so loved and I hope I do the same to you. You mean the world to me and if I knew that all I had was to bring Treasure planet to you then I would have done it a long time ago,” Fundy chuckled and shook his head, “ I love you so much Dream, even if sometimes you attack my friends, I know you do that out of love. I promise that you will alway be the only one for me, and I promise that I will always cherish you.” Fundy folded the paper, “Okay, okay, you’ll hear the rest at the wedding.” Fundy said, he’s nerves finally calmed down. 

“Wow,” Philza said, he was in aw, he didn’t even know that his grandson could use half those words, “That was beautiful, you really love him don’t you?” Phil said as he patted Fundy’s back. Fundy laughed and nodded his head with a smile painted on his face. “I know it will go great Son.” Philza reassured his grandson one more time before leaving the room.

Fundy waved goodbye then jumped on the bed and let out a giant sigh, “Only a few more hours.” Fundy smiled out, he’s body felt light and he was thankful for Philza's talk. Nothing could break the smile on his face.

\--

Soon enough it was time for the wedding. The guest arrived well on time, all except for George. Fundy wasn’t that shocked though, George had a reputation for sleeping for a lot of these things. So he knew better than to take it to heart.

The church was filled with voices that went silent when the church bell rang. Seconds later Philza walked in with Fundy, Fundy holding on Philza as they walked down the aisle

Fundy could hear a few people whispering about him, he just smiled and continued to walk. The nerves were starting to reform but he just told himself that it was just in his head.

When the pair got to the flower arbor Fundy released Philza arm. Philza quietly whispered, “You’re gonna do fine Fundy!” Fundy smiled and got into his spot. 

Fundy took a few breaths and waited for the doors to open once more. The would open showing the man he loved. They would show Dream. All they had to do was open.

The sound of the piano filled the air, the whispering got louder. “Where was Dream?” They all said. Fundy could feel his heart to start beating harder, he was confused.  _ It’s the first right? _ He thought.  _ Dream is just a little late, it's fine, his ride is just slow. _ He thought. He’s smile becoming more and more forced. 

The whispers only got louder, the fact was becoming more and more clear. “Dream’s not coming.” Said a voice in the crowd.  _ No, we’re just early. Dream is coming!  _ Fundy thought. 

Just as the last piano key was hit, the last guest left. The only one still there was Philza. He walked about to the groom and whispered, “Fundy, I’m so sorry, Dream-” Philza was cut off.

“It’s just the traffic, the date. Something. Dream is coming. Dream loves me!” Fundy screamed and slapped Philza’s hand away, his voice was shaky and weak. The pain was hard to hide. Phil frowned, the boy that was boasting just hours before was gone. He’d been hurt too far this time. Phil shook his head and left the church. He knew that he should leave Fundy alone but he also knew that Fundy wanted to be alone.

The Groom’s brain was telling him to leave but his heart, his heart was telling him there was still a chance. He just had to wait. He’d get his happy ending. He just had to wait for his lover.

Fundy wasn’t sure how long he’d sat there, waiting for Dream. The sun had set and the Moon was in the sky. Suddenly the door flew open, “Dream!” Fundy shouted as he turned his head, quickly wiping the tears away from his eyes.

“Sapnap actually,” Said the man that bursted in. Fundy’s face tried to hold back the frown. “Fundy, we need to talk.” Sapnap said, his eyes making a point not to meet Fundy’s.

Fundy stood up from his spot and walked to Sapnap, “Do you know when Dream’s getting here? If not then I really don’t care, I have to wait for him.” Fundy said then looked at the door behind him.

Sapnap frowned, “Fundy, Dream’s not coming.” Sapnap said and looked to the ground.

“What do you mean Dream’s not coming?” Fundy said with a loud voice, his eyes filling with tears, he grabbed his chest where his heart was.

Sapnap looked up at Fundy with a stone cold face, “Fundy, I’m so sorry, I, I’m sorry. Dream left with George,” Sapnap said softly, he could see Fundy shaking his head and backing up. He walks towards him and places a hand on his arm, but it is quickly batted away.

“Don’t touch me. Sapnap,” Fundy said his voice slowly breaking more, “When did you find out?” Fundy asked, his breathing getting more shaky.

“Dream left with George last night.” Sapnap said, he looked down at the ground, he was ashamed about hiding this.

Fundy’s face filled with rage, “You knew that I was going to be stood up!” Fundy yelled, Sapnap tried to speak but was cut off, “Do you know how embarrassing it was hearing all those people say that Dream wasn’t coming? Do you know how much it hurt to watch them leave? Did it even cross your mind to tell me before the damn wedding?” Fundy yelled, his voice becoming more horse, the tears free falling from his eyes Sapnap again tried to speak, “No, don’t speak, just shut up, please, just leave. Please.” Fundy said quietly as he pointed at that door.

Sapnap nodded and left the furry alone. Fundy just left his body hit the ground. He just screamed and screamed. He wanted to let the pain out. He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted to be loved. He just wanted to be happy.  _ Is that too much to ask. _

Fundy’s heart was ripped out his chest and was stomped on, or at least that’s how it felt. He slowly got his mind together and started to walk home. The street lights were the only light source. 

He somehow got himself home. He was greeted by Philza. “Fundy, talk to me.” Phil said, Fundy just walked past him. Phil turned around and grabbed Fundy’s arm, “Fundy, talk to me.” Phiza said more sternally.

Fundy turned around and pulled his arms free, “What do you want me to say Philza? My fiance just left me at the altar and ran off with another man?” Fundy yelled, his voice didn’t fool a soul. 

Philza looked down, “Fundy, I’m sorry.” Philza didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want Fundy to be in pain. 

“Why does everyone keep saying that? It’s my fault, I’m unloveable. I failed as a son and as a Lover.” Fundy, cried out. 

Philza pulled Fundy into his arms, “Fundy don’t say that, you’re not a failure.” Philza said.

“Then why,” Fundy asked, he paused to take a breath, “Why does nobody want me? Why Philza why? Wilbur fucking died, Eret didn’t fucking show up, and Dream.” Fundy finished, he again fell into a pit of cries.

“Oh, Fundy,” Philza said as he just held the other, he rubbed his back and just whispered, “Just breathe, you’re going to be fine.”

Fundy cried until no more tears would leave his eye. He pushed Philza away, “Thank you, but I think I’m just going to go to bed. I’m sorry.” Fundy said, his ears were low and that once wagging tail was low and lifeless. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a more lighthearted chapter, its basically the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there a grammar mistakes, also I flip between calling Wilbur "Ghostbur" and "Wilbur" its kinda ignoring haha.

The rain droplets fell onto the windows as if the sky itself was weeping with Fundy. Days have passed since the groom got left at the altar. The ache in his head and the pain in his chest only grow more. 

Philza made it a point to visit everyday and make sure that Fundy was at least eating. Phil tried to sympathize with the heartbroken boy but he was only ever met with a sad smile at the statement,  _ Thanks Philza but I’m tired. _ He didn’t know what to do to make the fox happy again. He knows that it isn’t healthy to stay inside for so long, yet he’s powerless, Fundy had no pep in his step, no shine to his eyes, his eyes seemed to alway be down, and his tail has yet to wag. 

Phil tried whatever he could. Nothing seemed to be working. Phil decided it was time to speak with Fundy’s father. Phil made his way to the crane then went into the sewer. He waited for Ghostbur to make himself known. Luckily for Philza it didn’t take long for Wilbur to get noisy to why Philza was in his home.

“Dadza why are you here?” Ghostbur asked, his voice still just as weak and shaky as before. 

Philza unconsciously shook his head, “You need to go see your Son.” Phil said, he’s voice had no hint of laughter. 

“Fundy?” Ghostbur asked, he was confused; he knew that Fundy had his moments of anger but nothing that would make him need his father. Philza nodded, “What happened? Are you sure he wants to see me?” Wilbur asked, he was confused but he was also concerned for his son. 

Philza sighed, “Long story short, Dream cheated with George and left Fundy at the altar.” Philza looked up at Ghostbur, his expression was unreadable and the room filled with an eerie silence. 

Ghostbur’s face suddenly turned to a sadistic looking smile, Philza was slightly uncomfortable, “I’m gonna kill him.” Wilbur said. 

“What?” Philza said without realizing.

Ghostbur opened his barrels then looked back at Philza, “He hurt my son. That’s unforgivable. Phil shook his head, he was happy that Wilbur actually cared but at the same time he was downhearted with the fact that Wilbur is a ghost, he couldn’t do anything to Dream.

“Wilbur, just go to your son. He needs you right now.” Philza said. Ghostbur gave a sour smile but nodded.

Ghostbur didn’t miss a beat, he rushed to his son’s home. He made sure to be invisible. When he entered the room his metaphorical heart dropped to his stomach. He was shocked to see Fundy in such a state, even his aura was saddening. 

Will neared the bed and placed a sign, “Fundy I’m here for you my little champion” it read. He watched as Fundy turned to read the sign. Fundy frowned for a second but then formed again, he turned back around. Will let out a hmp then wrote a different sign, “I’m sorry about what happened, I’d kill him if I could.” Fundy again turned to read the sign. This time the fox let out a small chuckle. Wilbur's face filled with pliss after hearing his son actually truly laugh.

Fundy took a deep breath, “How did you react when mom left?” Fundy asked, Wilbur faintly remembered Sally, Fundy’s mother, she was the most beautiful salmon, but the memory of her leaving was gone.

Wilbur became visible after Fundy’s question. He let out a weak chuckle, “Honestly I don’t remember,” Wilbur said, Fundy rolled his eyes, his mouth opened as if he was going to speak, “That means I was probably really sad.” Wilbur said before Fundy could speak, he also forced a laugh, he hated having sad conversations. 

Fundy’s gave a sympathetic smile. “I’m happy you’re dead is that weird?” Fundy asked, Wilbur just shrugged his shoulders and gave a smile, “I mean, I’m really sad you’re dead, but you weren’t the best father, at least know you actually seem to care.” Wilbur gave a regretful smile, he’d heard that his living self wasn’t the kindest.

“I’m sorry that alive Wilbur was unkind to you, you make me very proud.” Wilbur chirped out. Fundy just nodded and turned back around on the bed. He’s headache wasn’t getting weaker. Wilbur floated his way to the side of the bed that Fundy was facing, he lowered himself onto the bed, though there was no indication of any weight being added to the bed. 

Fundy looked into his fathers eyes, “Why doesn’t anyone stay?” Fundy asked, he voice started to break. His cries only get louder. “Is it me? Am I not good enough?” Fundy again asked, his voice getting weaker and hiccups started to cause stutters. 

“Oh, Fundy,” Wilbur said, he reached out his arm to touch Fundy but his arm slipped through, Wilbur mumbled something, he pulled his arm back and looked at his hand. “I’m sorry Fundy, you’re amazing, I can’t even fathom what Dream see’s in Goggy.” Wilbur said.

Fundy was dejected, “I can though, I’m not as beautiful George, I’m not as funny. I’m nothing compared to George.” Fundy said.  _ I’m nothing compared to George. _ Fundy’s mind again started to play with his feelings.

“Fundy, you are the best person anyone could ever ask for, Dream is just a bitch. He’s he doesn’t deserve you anyway,” Wilbur said loudly. Fundy just stared, “I’m not going to stop saying it until you agree with me.” Wilbur said, then floated up off the bed. 

“You’re so stupid Wilbur.” Fundy said, but he smiled, Wilbur smiled and danced around in the air. Fundy laughed.

“Say it Fundy!” Wilbur yelled out.

Fundy wiped his moist face, “I’m the best person that anyone could ever ask for.” He shook his head as he spoke but still let the smile remain.

“And Dream is a bitch.” Wilbur said.

“And Dream is,” Fundy started to repeat but paused, he looked down and his breath hitched, “Dream is so beautiful.” He mumbled.

Wilbur’s smile fell, “It’s okay Fundy, you just need some time.” Wilbur said as he let his ghostly body hit the floor. He knew that he couldn’t touch Fundy but he could try and grab a stuffed animal like he does with the signs. So that’s what he did. He grabbed a stuffed animal from off the bed and touched Fundy with it. 

“Does time really heal?” Fundy asked as he looked at the teddy bear, “or do you just go numb to the pain?” He finished, he grabbed the teddy bear from Wilbur’s ghostly hands. 

“I don’t know,” Wilbur said, his voice was getting quieter and weaker, “I think it’s a bit of both, you hurt so much, but then you stop hurting, your heart heals but your brain doesn’t let you forget, and your friends will help you heal.” Wilbur said, he put some pressure on the teddy bear as if he was hugging Fundy through the bear.

Fundy’s grip on the bear got stronger, he let his body shrink as he balled up on the floor. “I know Philza sent you, but thank you dad.” Fundy said, holding the bear as well as his knees. 

Wilbur smiled as he was called dad for the first time in what felt like forever, “He did send me, but, I happy he did, it hurt me to see you so despondent Fundy. I hope I can continue to help you.” Wilbur sat down beside Fundy, he pushed the sickly feeling that was forming down.

Fundy turned to look at his father. They shared a smile and just sat in silence. Fundy’s breathing filled the room and soon it was his snores. Wilbur got up when he saw that his son was off to dreamland. He quickly left to get Philza.

When he found his dadza he quickly spoke, “Fundy’s asleep but he’ll wake up with a crook in his neck if he stays the way he’s lying.” Philza looked at Wilbur confused.

“What?” Philza asked, confused as to why Wil didn’t just pick him up, “Why didn’t you just-Oh you’re a ghost, i forgot.” Philza let out a nervous laugh. 

“Yeah, so you gonna go put him on the bed,” Ghostbur said, Philza laughed at Wilbur's urgency, “Go now!” Wilbur said louder.

“Okay okay.” Philza said as he got up and headed out the door. Wilbur followed close behind.

Soon enough they got to Fundy’s home and Philza placed Fundy on the bed. Wilbur gave a sad smile as he watched, “I wish Alivebur wasn’t such a bad person.” Ghostbur said, he’s broken voice sounding even more so.

“You really weren’t that bad, you were a great President and sibling to Tommy and Techno.” Philza said as he tried to reassure Ghostbur.

“Yeah, but I was an awful father. I wasn’t there for Fundy.” Wilbur’s words were laced with regret and embarrassment.

“Wil, if you saw how disconsolate Fundy was you’d understand that you were a big help today. He barely spoke five words to me everytime I came to visit. Now I see him sleeping soundly as if nothing could hurt him. Willbur you weren’t a bad person, you were just a good person with bad intentions.” Philza said as he tried to pat Wilbur on the back but it just went through him. He tried not to make a noise after seeing that.

“Philza, I’m not an idiot, I know what Alivebur did, I read the books I know it wasn’t just Techno that made that hole at L’manberg.” Ghostbur stated, shame became the only readable emotion on his face.

Philza sighed, “You’re right you did that. Then I killed you. Now you have to pay for your sins. For some reason your soul stayed.” Phil shook his head as he spoke.

Ghostbur bit his lip and his eyes started to look anywhere but at Philza, “I’m going to tell you something, you can’t tell Fundy,” Ghostbur looked at Phil, he waited for Philza to respond with something. When Phil nodded he continued, “I think I’m running out of time.” He said.

“What do you mean?” Philza asked, he knew what that meant but he had to know why. He had to know what caused this sudden outburst.

“I noticed it before that I was losing more and more energy, but early when Fundy called me  _ dad _ I was so happy but something in my stomach started to hurt, and it’s harder to keep myself visible. I don’t know what’s happening or why but I don’t want to leave. I just started to get my son’s trust back. I don’t want to hurt him more by leaving.” Ghostbur pleaded, his voice cracking and shaking more than ever.

“I don’t know what to do Wilbur, I’m sorry. I’m at a loss for.” Philza started to ramble. He thought that Wilbur was gone when he killed him after L’manberg was blown up, but then he came back as a ghost. He was honestly happy that Wilbur wasn’t gone. Phil hated that he had to kill his son but now he has to watch his son disappear for good and he has to keep it from his grandson.

“Just promise me you won’t tell anyone, and surely not Fundy. He doesn’t need anymore heartache, I won’t be leaving anytime soon, I just have been feeling weaker and I knew I had to tell someone.” Ghostbur said, he plastered a smile onto his face. Philza nodded, then Wilbur went invisible and left the room.

Not soon after Ghostbur left Fundy woke up. He was greeted by Philza, “Good afternoon Fundy how was your nap?” Philza asked with a cheery voice.

Fundy yawned and rubbed his eyes, “It was good, why are you here?” Fundy continued to rub his eyes.

Philza laughed at the sleepy state of the fox, “Oh, well Wilbur came to get me because you fell asleep on the floor, he didn’t want you to wake up with any neck or back pains.” Philza said as he smiled.

Fundy nodded and got out of bed, he’s head got a little fuzzy but it went back to normal after a few seconds, “What’s for breakfast?” Fundy asked as he left the room.

“Not really sure yet.” Phil said as he walked behind Fundy. The pair walked to the kitchen. They were met with the smell of chicken. When they looked at the counter they saw two plates with chicken and mashed potatoes, one had the name  _ Fundy _ the other had  _ Philza _ on it. 

There was a note beside them, the note read, “You might have to warm them up, I remember that Fundy hadn’t been eating so I thought I’d whip something up, Hopefully you like it.” It had a dash and Wilbur’s name with a star. 

Fundy let out a loud breath, it caused Philza to look at him, “What’s wrong Fundy?” Philza asked.

Fundy turned his head, “Sometimes I’m mad at him for only becoming a good father after he died, then there are days like today where I’m just happy he’s trying.” Fundy said, he looked back at the food, “I think I’ve forgiven him, but I’m not sure. I wish I could hug him.” Fundy’s face wasn’t sad but it wasn’t happy either.

“I know what you mean, Wilbur is a lot different than how we remember, I can’t tell what he’s thinking half the time.” Philza said with a nervous chuckle. Fundy nodded, they both grabbed their respective plates and headed to the table.

The two started to eat, “Holy shit, this is so good. I surely don’t remember him being this good at cooking.” Fundy said. The pair then burst into laughter. 

“I know, maybe Ghostbur took cooking classes.” Philza said in between his laughter.

Then two continued to eat, unaware that Wilbur was watching. He had a smile on his face, but it was bitter sweet, he tried to make himself visible when the pair started to compliment the food, but he was unable to. So he just chose to stay quiet and watch. Afraid of what would happen if they asked to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeee I plan to make then next chapter kinda very sad. Just like I said last chapter sorry it's short and please comment!!! What do you think is gonna happen next?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short, I plan to continue the story tho!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, pretty please comment, share if you want lol, make more angsty tik toks lol. Tell me your thoughts!! Also my tik tok is "pathetic_pansexaul"


End file.
